vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (character)
Summary A member of Planet Ultra's Space Garrison, the first Ultraman came to Earth when the aliens and giant monsters begin to threaten the planet with the governments establishing the Science Special Search Party, or SSSP, world police force. When Ultraman arrived on Earth while pursuing a Bemular, he accidentally killed an SSSP member named Shin Hayata and merged into the human's body to revive him as his host while on Earth. Eventually, Ultraman separates from Hayata and returns to the stars while entrusting Earth to succeeding Ultramen assigned to it. Ultraman is shown to be fairly clever, as he was able to outsmart his team and many enemies as well. His patience, however, is shown to be questionable, as he initially resorts to aggression upon facing monsters. Although, he is shown to be passive, if not persuasive when he needs to be. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher '''| At least '''High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher Name: Ultraman/Original Ultraman, Shin Hayata (Host/Guise), Shuhei Aragaki (Host) Origin: Ultraman Gender: Male Age: Over 20,000 Classification: Ultraman, Ultra Brothers member, Space University professor, Galaxy Guard director. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection that can destroy atomic bonds and damage the soul, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Limited Memory Manipulation, Can see beyond the visible light spectrum, Immune to Electricity, Extreme Heat, and Chemical Weathering and Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Minor Resistance towards Mind Manipulation (Weak but he can somehow break free of it easily), Can nullify barriers and forcefields, Can cause rips and tears within Space-Time, Can fire off his slash discs in rapid succession and have them home in on enemies, Creation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Defeated Antlar and other planet-busting monsters, comparable, if not superior to Ultraman Jack, created 2 constellations), likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Has turned much stronger by the time the later series happened) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Far superior than he was before) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Upon his revival, he became much stronger than he was before) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Much stronger than before) Speed: Subsonic (Can run at 450 km/h) with Hypersonic flight speed (Mach 5) to Massively FTL+ flight speed via feats (Is consistently shown flying through space easily, is also likely capable of flying to Earth from the Land of Light in a short time frame which is said to be 3 million light-years away) and Massively FTL+ reactions (Is completely capable of reacting to things or people coming at him at similar speeds) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can bench press 200,000,000 kg) Striking Strength: Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher Durability: Large Star level, likely higher (Has taken hits from enemies comparable to him in strength) | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Managed to survive a few hits from Belial) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters via size alone, ranges from several tens of meters to thousands of kilometers with energy attacks (Fired his Specium Ray from nearly twice the radius of an Earth-like planet). Millions of kilometers with teleportation (Teleported back to Earth from Planet R, which is situated close to Venus) Standard Equipment: The Beta Spark (His transformation device), otherwise none notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is limited to 3-minutes only on planets with Earth-like environments. (Is sometimes however removed for plot convenience) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Specium Ray:' When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy his opponents in one hit. *'Ultra-Attack Ray:' Ultraman's energy spirals around his right arm and out of his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the opponent, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the opponent explodes. It is more powerful than the Specium Ray. *'Ultra-Slash:' Ultraman forms a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and tosses it at the opponent. It can slice through his opponent with ease. It can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on the opponent. *'Slash Ray:' Ultraman fires a stream of arrow-shaped rays that have explosive effects from his hand when he places his other hand above it. *'Ultra Air Catch:' Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. **'Ultra Catch V2:' A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. *'Flouroscope Ray:' Ultraman emits a beam of light from his eyes that makes invisible objects or opponents visible. *'Ultra-Rings:' Ultraman spins around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. *'Ultra-Shower:' Ultraman emits a stream of water from his right hand when he places his left hand above it. *'Teleportation:' Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. Key: Original Series | The rest of the Showa Era | Ultraman Mebius (Series) | Ultra Galaxy Legend Series | Ultra Galaxy Legend Movie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aliens Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:TV Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Live-Action Characters